Haunted Pride
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Hillhurst is the target of being destroyed yet again and the monsters are away, Flabber calls in reinforcements to haunt the house for protection!


**Here is a request done for Goldguardian2418! Enjoy, Amiga! Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

In the sunny town of Charterville, Ben, Rachel, and Sasha were driving down the road in Ben's car.

"So, where are we going again?" asked Sasha.

"To the Hillhurst Mansion." Rachel answered. "It's where our friend Flabber lives. He called us about some kind of emergency."

Sasha raised a brow. "What kind of emergency?"

Ben looked through the window. "Maybe it has something to do with that bulldozer and wrecking ball over there."

"WHAT?!" Rachel looked out the window and saw said bulldozer and wrecking ball parked outside an old house.

"What's the big deal? They're just going to tear down that rickety old house." Sasha said.

"Sasha! That's the Hillhurst Mansion!" said Rachel. "It's Flabber's home and they're going to tear it down!"

Ben parked his car by the mansion. "Here we are, girls. The Hillhurst Mansion." said Ben.

Sasha looked up at the old mansion. It was old and spooky looking. "So...you guys want to tell me more about this Flabber guy?"

Ben knocked on the old wooden door. "You have to see him to believe him."

The door opened. Sasha expected to see someone, but there was no one there. Sasha was hesitant until Ben gave her an encouraging shove inside. When the three friends came all the way in, the door shut behind them...all by itself.

Sasha gulped. "Oh, boy..."

Ben chuckled. "What's wrong, Sasha? Scaaaared?" he said in a spooky voice.

"No! I'm not scared!" Sasha huffed. "Just because it's an old, spooky house doesn't mean I'm scared!"

"Don't worry, Sasha. The monsters that haunt this place are gone for the weekend." said Rachel.

"Oh, that's good-" Sasha blinked. "Say what?!"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, they went to Transylvania for a monster convention."

Sasha started to turn pale. "Y-You mean...this house is really haunted?!"

"It sure is!" said a new voice. Sasha spun around and came face to face with a blue, big-nosed phantasm!

Sasha screamed and hid behind Rachel. "What is that?!"

"It's okay, sis. This is Flabber." Rachel said, getting Sasha to come out of hiding. "He's a phantasm that lives here."

Flabber flicked his wrist and a bouquet of glittery, glowing blue roses appeared in his hand. "For You, Miss Sasha."

"Oh...thank you." Sasha breathed, mesmerized by the gorgeous flowers. She kindly took the bouquet.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl." said Flabber.

Sasha smiled, no longer afraid of Flabber.

"So, Flabber. Why'd you call us up here?" asked Ben.

"Because I need your help!" said Flabber. "Van and Trip are trying to destroy Hillhurst! AGAIN!"

"Uh, who's Trip and Van?" asked Rachel.

"Only two of the biggest, snobbiest rich kids you'll ever meet! Years ago, they tried to destroy Hillhurst by paying a couple of hard-headed goons armed with dynamite!"

"Yikes! How'd you guys manage to get through that?" asked Ben.

"Easy. We let those flunkies inside and the monsters scared their pants off." Flabber answered. "But the monsters are gone and there's no one left to save the house!"

"Don't worry, Flabber. You called the right people!" said Rachel. "We'll save your home."

"We will?!" said Sasha.

"Yes, we will." Ben replied.

"I was able to sabotage their equipment with my magic to buy some time." Flabber explained. "But it's not going to be enough. We need to get those guys out of here for good! But how?!"

"Simple. You said that last time some goons tried to destroy the house, the monsters scared them away, right?" asked Ben.

Flabber nodded.

Ben snapped his fingers. "So, that's what we'll do! We'll get a team of monsters to haunt this house! And I know just the team of monsters to do it!"

Rachel and Sasha exchanged knowing smiles. They knew exactly who Ben was talking about. Ben took out his phone and dialed a number.

* * *

Later in the day, brothers Van and Trip returned with two big strong men

Trip's curly, golden brown hair was now short and spiky. He traded in his glasses for contact lenses. Contacts or not, he was still blind on how he believed his money and privilege reigned supreme. It was told through his clothes; a white shirt under a black blazer, blue jeans and black loafers.

Van had his bowl cut to a short fade haircut. He was dressed in a blue polo shirt, grey pants and white tennis shoes.

"Alright, your machines are fixed. Now tear down the place!" Trip ordered.

One of the goons looked at the old house. "Uh, why exactly do you want this place torn down again?"

"It's an eyesore and that's all you need to know." said Trip. "And don't forget, we're paying you guys six thousand a piece. It's easy money."

One of the hired workers nudged his friend. "Come on, Earl. We just tear down an old house for a good price."

"If you say so, Ed."

Earl and Ed got their safety glasses and hard hats ready. They noticed Van and Trip were watching them with icy cold eyes. They wanted to make sure the job was done.

But before the workers could get into their machines, the door swung open! The goons froze, looking into the dark abyss behind the door. Trip and Van gasped, breaking into a cold sweat.

Suddenly, a pair of green eyes flashed! Then four tendrils came flying out of the door and ensnared Trip and Van. The boys screamed as they were dragged inside the haunted house.

Ed and Earl screamed and immediately turned tail and ran. But they didn't get far because they were grabbed by the branches of a nearby tree!

The men saw Sasha leaning against the tree with a knowing smile. "Gentlemen, I'd like to have a word with you."

* * *

Inside Hillhurst, Van and Trip were inside the dark and spooky mansion. Terrible memories began to flood their minds. Memories of them going into Hillhurst and getting their pants scared off by the monsters that haunted it.

They heard footsteps and saw Flabber approach them. "We'll, well, well. Look what the bat dragged in."

The boys were too terrified to speak.

"I never thought you boys would return. Guess you still haven't learned your lesson after all these years."

"We'll take it from here." said a deep, spooky voice. Trip and Van felt chills. The voice sounded like it belonged to...a blood sucking vampire. They turned around and saw a sickly face glaring at them with glowing green eyes.

"Hold still so I can bite you..." Whampire snarled, his fangs poking out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Trip and Van screamed in horror. They tried to run to the door. But a giant, hairy beast was blocking the door.

Blitzwolfer took in the frightened look of the humans. "You think just because you have money, you can tear down this house?" He opened his quadra-hinged muzzle and let out a huge roar. Trip and Van screamed as flicks of Loboan spit covered their faces.

They tried to jump out the window, but Snare-oh blocked that escape. "You're not going anywhere." His green eyes flashed. "You reap what you sow." He used his tendrils to wrap up the boys and spin them like a top. They spun and spun around the room until they slammed into a huge, scarred chest.

Trip and Van collapsed on the floor in a dizzy heap. When They regained their senses, they saw Frankenstrike and Ghostfreak looming over them.

Frankenstrike growled. "You need to know that the world is a terrifying place and it's far beyond your control."

Ghostfreak's striped tentacles slithered out of his chest. "But you can stay here under our control...forever."

Having enough terror in their systems, Van and Trip just ran, screaming in complete, mindless terror. Blitzwolfer kindly opened the door for them. Trip and Van ran outside and into a couple of officers.

"You boys are under arrest for vandalizing a historic landmark." said one of the officers, cuffing Trip.

"Go ahead! Please! Arrest us!" Van pleaded, bringing his hands up to be cuffed.

"That place is a haunted nightmare! Just keep us far, far away from it!" Trip begged.

"Us too!" said Ed and Earl.

Rachel and Sasha shook their head as she watched the four vandals being taken away. They both retreated back into the Hillhurst house.

"GIRLS!" Flabber gave the Jocklin sisters a big hug. "Thanks to and your friends, Hillhurst still stands tall!"

"And scarier!" Ben added. "These monsters never fail to bring the fear!"

The Galactic Monsters clamored in agreement, happily slapping each other's backs and exchanging fist bumps.

Sasha shrugged. "I guess so."

Whampire put his hands on his hips. "You guess so?! Come on, angel! We were certified scary!" He snarled, as did his fellow aliens.

Sasha giggled at their scary faces. "Guys, I'm already used to all your scary antics. It'll take a lot more than that to scare me."

Rachel arched a brow. "Really? Not even that thirsty looking vampire behind you?"

Gasping, Sasha spun around and saw a vampire right behind her! With spiky black hair with a white streak, wearing a black suit and cape. His silver eyes had indeed had that blood thirsty look. He parted his mouth, hissing his fangs at Sasha.

Sasha screamed, quickly backing away. She saw even more monsters! A mummy, a Franken-monster, a werewolf, and a small, hooded creature with glowing red eyes! The group of ghoulish monsters roared at Sasha.

"EEEYAAAAAAAAHHH!" Sasha screamed in terror and ran over to Whampire, hiding behind him.

Whampire chuckled as he put his arms around his trembling lover. "There's the Sasha I know."

Rachel smiled and waved. "Hey, guys."

The monsters waved back. "Hi, Rachel."

A beautiful woman with long hair came into the room. She wore a long black dress and a black witch hat. "Looks like your friends held the fort down well, Flabber."

"You bet your pointy hat they did, Ashley!" said Flabber.

"A-Ashley?!" said Sasha, still shaking.

Ben nodded. "Yep. Ashley's a witch that's married to Count Fangula here." He thumbed over the suit wearing vampire.

Sasha gulped. "S-So, these are the m-m-monsters that haunt Hillhurst."

Flabber nodded. "Yep! This is Count Fangula, Ashley, Mums, Wolfie, Little Ghoul, and Frankenbeans

"We know who we are!" snapped Mums. He pointed a dry, bony finger at Sasha. "Who's this appetizer?"

Whampire snarled, making the mummy recoil and pull back his finger. "She is Sasha, my fiance and the love of my life."

"And my friend." Ben added.

"And my sister." Rachel added. "So drop the monster-tude, you guys."

"Yeah! She really put a scare into those goons who tried to destroy the house!" said Flabber.

Count Fangula raised a brow. "Really?" He walked up to Whampire, who gently pushed Sasha up to the count, despite her protests. Sasha gulped as the vampire looked down at her. The vampire smiled and took Sasha's hand. "Thank you, my dear." He graced Sasha's hand with a kiss.

"Yeah, thanks!" Mums gave Sasha a slap on the back. Wolfie barked rubbed himself against Sasha. She meekly backed away until she was grabbed and pulled in by Frankenbeans.

"Thank you!" groaned Frankenbeans. He gave the girl a great big monster hug. Sasha gritted her teeth as the tightness from the monster's hug was hurting her.

"I can't tell if you're thanking her or torturing her." said Little Ghoul.

"Frankie! Release!" Flabber ordered.

"Sorry..." Frankenbeans let go of Sasha and set her to the ground. She staggered until Whampire caught her.

"You're...welcome." Sasha said feebly. She came to life however when Whampire gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's my Sasha." said Whampire, hugging Sasha. Everyone laughed, happy that Hillhurst was still standing, safe and sound.

Sasha laughed too. She and her friends were happy to help fellow monsters in need.


End file.
